


collapsing

by juicyjunhui



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Boys In Love, Cheating, Demons, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Soul Sex, Succubi & Incubi, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyjunhui/pseuds/juicyjunhui
Summary: Yunho and Mingi are hopelessly in love. Seonghwa is hungry and can't help himself. Will Mingi ever come out the same?
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Kudos: 20





	collapsing

**Author's Note:**

> there is a scene of very mild dubious consent towards the end. also! i tried a slightly new writing style so i hope you like it!!

The sun illuminates his bedroom in the morning, rays bouncing off the walls between each giggle they share. Birds chirp in response, grey clouds that dare to rain and storm move away and make the sun shed its heat. It’s something almost supernatural, how the Earth becomes brighter, how the energy is void of any sadness or bitterness that could come from the world as they wake up. But that’s just Mingi.

Yunho loves waking up next to him, he smiles as soon as he opens those hazel eyes of his, giggling as he stares into them. They shine with happiness. Tangled legs move around the bed, shifting as Mingi attacks Yunho with energetic embraces. Without fail, every day, Mingi conjures up some magical nickname for Yunho, as he wakes up with flushed cheeks, dishevelled hair with little pointed ears peeking through, ones that always show the brightest of the flush. The favourite name Mingi has conjured up for him is “Cherry Fairy”. Yunho likes it too.

When they eventually leave the comfort of bed and cuddles, Yunho still loves Mingi. He loves the way the other’s long arms wrap around his waist as he stands in front of their bathroom mirror brushing his teeth. He loves how Mingi lays out matching couple outfits while he showers. He loves the way they’re like clockwork – they fit each other so well, moving around as a pair without effort. Yunho thinks they were made for eachother.

As the kitchen comes alive for breakfast, Yunho sits fascinated and in awe at the way Mingi can easily cook up some delicious food without even thinking about it. He sits on the edge of his seat, hands clasped together as he rests his head on them, eyes shimmering with adoration as Mingi gives him his plate with that with that wide toothy grin he always has. A smile that is dazzling and bright, it makes Yunho’s heart skip a beat every time. Yunho thinks he will never get tired of seeing it.

The practice room is where they really thrive though.

Moving in unison, the pair switch their bodies between fluid rolls of contemporary dance to sharp pops of hip hop. Yunho always watches Mingi dance more than himself in the mirror, his concentration, focus and ambition are so admirable to observe. Yunho notices how his eyes are always so sharp and dark as Mingi watches his movements carefully in the mirrors, almost similar to the times they share in bed when its late. The way Mingi moves so languid, how his steps and expressions easily piece together a story, so seamlessly, it’s truly a sight to behold. Yunho gasps, he’s truly beautiful like this. Once the music stops, Yunho can’t help but tackle him to the ground, wrapping his arms around Mingi as he muzzles his face into the borough of his neck. Mingi giggles as Yunho throws a plethora of compliments at him. These rough-sounding giggles are all the encouragement Yunho needs, Mingi is the sole person keeping him at pursuing his dream as an idol, and he knows he must keep working hard to be able to stand on stage with such perfection. Yunho really thinks Mingi’s perfect.

Even when Mingi was a sweaty, panting mess, he was still perfect to Yunho. When the practice sessions lasted until 2am, until everyone was physically exhausted and spent, Mingi still had this happy glow shrouding the atmosphere around him. They would often leave hand in hand, and it made his stomach grow butterflies and cheeks flush with colour. Was this what it felt like to be in love? Because Yunho knew he was smitten. Tonight though, Mingi wanted to go the extra mile and practice his unit piece with Seonghwa. A kiss goodnight and a sweet embrace was enough to leave the night on, for Yunho knew the boyfriend who brought him so much happiness would be right next to him when he woke up and they would start their happy life once again. Yunho trusts Mingi.

Mingi collapses on the floor once Yunho leaves the practice room. He’s sweaty, exhausted and ready for rest to envelope him, but he doesn’t wish to leave for their shared dorm just yet. He grunts and groans, sips on some water before grabbing the hand of his dance partner who tries helping him up. His hand burns, that electricity is there again, and he can’t help the stirring feeling that presents itself in his gut, so he pulls away, again collapsing on the floor as a black shadow flickers in the corner of his . Mingi feels that his life is just a series of him collapsing into a puddle.

He dances again, he and Seonghwa are impeccably in tune with each other – they follow the steps, rolling their bodies on one another, the beat smooth and slow in the background. This time is different, Seonghwa is gawping at him through the mirror, giving that devilish smirk he always does, licking his lips as their eyes meet. Seonghwa is hungry. Mingi thinks he’s doing a good job at this routine, one that is silky and sexy, one rooted in passion. The other compliments their synergy, but notes how Mingi isn’t _in_ the routine, Seonghwa slowly padding towards Mingi as he plays devil. Something buried deep in his conscious wants to take the leap, connect them in a way that would really show their synergy, but Yunho is at the forefront of his mind giving him those shiny, puppy-like eyes. He can feel tension build up as Seonghwa nears his face, biting his lip in that way he does; Mingi hasn’t felt this seduced in a long time, his boyfriend doesn’t bother. But that’s just Yunho.

What was supposed to an extra session practicing, turned into a night of passion Mingi hadn’t felt in some time. He was sure Seonghwa had placed some spell on him, for his head was swimming as his vision was hazey around the edges the entire time.

“I bet Yunho doesn’t fuck you like this, I bet you don’t come twice in a row for him,” Mingi giggled at Seonghwa’s dirty words. He was right.

Deep groans bounced around the room, panting breaths echoing behind them. His skin was on fire, his mind was awake and alert of every sensation Seonghwa was feeding him with every thrust hitting somewhere he had almost forgotten about. The hands around his neck, despite being heavy with silver rings, weren’t threatening – they were clammy and authoritative and made Mingi seer with excitement, unlike Yunho’s. Riding Seonghwa wasn’t a chore, he loved the electricity that bolted through him as he bobbed up and down, how he just like his body fill with lust, taking the leap when he wanted to, allowing himself to litter stark purple marks on the other’s neck. Seonghwa made him feel something he hadn’t in a while.

Waking up was a chore. It made him think of death, that this is what hell was like. Sun rays would fly into the room, burning Mingi’s sensitive eyes as he opened them, the clouds daring to spit on his existence. Pathetic fallacy could wait another day, though. Yunho was trying his best to slide into his space, and he allowed it. He always does – Mingi, despite his constant state of unsettlement around Yunho, always let the other have his own way. With a heavy heart, he hopes if he does this, it would get better. But that’s just Mingi.

Through tired eyes, Mingi yawns at Yunho, watching him budge up closer to his body, raking a hand over his abdomen. He grumbles sweet nothings, just like he used too. Yunho was always so bright in the morning, little orbs of sunshine placed delicately atop glowing red cheeks, but now they’re sunken and grey. Mingi always tries to make him blush, calling him sweet names as they both try and spiral into their normal. Mingi doesn’t like normal anymore.

The day before them appears to begrudge Mingi, for it is long and exhausting, right from the moment he wakes up. He wishes to slumber once again, but always decides to give himself the best shot he can, choosing to quickly cook some breakfast for himself and Yunho, laying out some worn out clothes on the bed for them both as Yunho sits in the shower cubicle.

They used to shower together, but Mingi just can’t bare sharing such an intimate moment knowing what’s happened and what he does every other night. It eats him alive, but he’s torn. His own anxieties have chewed him up, but never swallow him, instead, spitting him out to suffer. He remembers running his fingers through strawberry-scented hair as he lathered the love of his life up with shampoo. He remembers the quick kisses he would smooch all over Yunho’s face once he was clean. Mingi can still feel the closeness of their bodies, save the minute droplets of water between.

Mingi remembers how when they were that close, they use to mold into one, like clockwork. How they were made for each other.

It’s when the talking turned to shouting, and the shouting turned into screaming running around his head. Mingi couldn’t take it anymore, but he tries. He still wants Yunho. Maybe in the future, though, when Yunho isn’t delusional anymore. When Yunho doesn’t live in the past, in what used to be. Yunho isn’t in love, Mingi thinks, but rather he’s infatuated with Mingi, perhaps borderline obsessive – how could he love someone that sleeps with another man like that?

When it was first discovered, Yunho just put his lips together, breathing out his nose as he tried not to let the tears fall on his flushed cheeks, letting out a small “we can put this behind us”. He truly believed they could, both did, Mingi just couldn’t stop himself from being seduced night after night. Once again, his mind would wander into this… place. A place where he was almost lust-struck and completely hazy, finding Seonghwa addictive as they discover each other. One night of love was never enough for him.

But Yunho wasn’t a fool unlike his boyfriend, and it was eating him away. The truth, the truth that lies before their eyes and bends their spines into ruin, snapping any rationality and courage in it’s path, was perhaps farfetched. Yunho knew what was happening. Yunho wishes he didn’t know what would come because it was sabotaging everything he loved.

Schedules and performances edge closer and closer – much to Yunho’s dismay, Mingi and Seonghwa find themselves alone practising more often. Seonghwa without fail would make a feast of Mingi every time, slamming him against the mirrors and spilling into him, but every time they did this was getting shorter, more hasty and sloppy yet, Mingi found himself having to collect oxygen from the air just to get his breath back. He was getting more exhausted, his eyes sinking into his head and his muscles begging to be laid to rest.

“Are you really fucking me that good? If we keep at it, I don’t think I’ll have enough stamina to perform our piece,” Mingi said it with a chuckle, hoping to mask his worry.

“That’s the plan, darling,” That devilish smirk was once again playing on Seonghwa’s lips. “Shall we see if I can make you feel that good again, huh?”.

Hands around his throat, lips on his neck sucking hard, and fingers rushing to undo buttons and zippers were enough for Mingi to go into himself as his eyes roll back – he didn’t know how the other could make him so good, so quickly. Coming back to reality as he tried his hardest to centre his vision forward, he saw it. Black fog was shrouding the room, a red glow outlining Seonghwa’s existence as he looked Mingi square in the eye with matching red orbs. That was when Mingi felt his heart burst as the soul that once lay there was slowly sucked out.

Time was slipping past Mingi, this time seemed so different to how it had been lately. White noise circled his head and he couldn’t get a grip on his vision again, the smoke that had been masking the room was now morphing into something far more dense, closing in the pair to their own piece of time and space. Mingi thought it would be glorious if he had any sense left.

Seonghwa snaked a hand around his waist, piercing the now exposed flesh with newly extended sharp, black nails, leaning almost too close to his ear before whispering in a voice of velvet, “you were almost too good not to have like this.”

He finally pulled down Mingi’s trousers and the Mingi couldn’t help but moan with a profound want, as if he had never been touched before. Of course, Seonghwa found himself inside. The lust that had previously found its way inside Mingi was now slowly being replaced with a mysterious niggling pain. Mingi wanted out but found his body still reeling as Seonghwa mouthed at his neck, kissing the fingerprints away before pushing in a final time and stilling.

Seonghwa couldn’t stop smiling as he finally sucked the soul out of Mingi, letting him collpase to the floor in a heap as the fog began to dissipate.

As red eyes return to deep honey ones, it was clear to Mingi. He would never be the same again.

“Good luck breaking up with Yunho, I will see you at the dorm.” Seonghwa giggled, feeling as alive as ever.

Seonghwa ducked to the floor before leaving, a satisfied voice chirping a small compliment as Mingi sobbed before him, “Your soul was the most divine I have ever had the pleasure of.”

**Author's Note:**

> fine me [@gothwooyung on twitter!!](https://www.twitter.com/gothwooyoung)
> 
> I know the ending is a little... vague but i'm gonna add another chapter at some point to answer any answered questions you may have uwu I believe mingi has some explaining to do
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
